This Life That We Have
by justfangirlin
Summary: Following some of the key moments in Kurt and Blaine's life starting just after graduating from college.
1. Chapter 1

"Blaine! You didn't have to do anything like this! It must have been so expensive..." Kurt said, amazed.

"Nothing's too expensive for you Kurt!" Blaine said, giving Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's the day after our graduation, we had our family party last night, but I wanted to do something, just us. To celebrate. Have I ever mentioned what good planning it was for you to do a course that was a year longer than mine so we could graduate at the same time?"

"Only about a million times. _Today! _Thanks for doing this Blaine. It's so special! It seems like everything's going so fast, doesn't it? We've graduated, we both have jobs lined up, and we're ready to start our lives! It seems like only yesterday that I was spying on the Warblers!"

"I'm glad Puck convinced you to do that! You're a terrible spy, by the way..."

"So you've said Blaine!"

"I love you Kurt."

Even though he heard Blaine saying that every day it still made his heart jump. It was like he wasn't expecting that Blaine could still be in love with him.

"I love you too Blaine!" He said, leaning in for a quick kiss from Blaine.

"I still can't believe you decided to bring me to the most expensive restaurant in the city! I'm not _that _amazing!"

"You certainly are, babe."

"Thanks, Blaine."

"My pleasure. It's a special occasion, and you're a special person, I wanted to do something nice. Um, Anderson?" Blaine said to the maitre d, waiting to be seated.

"Anderson...Anderson..." he said, looking through the reservation list. "Ah yes. Come this way, sirs." Kurt and Blaine followed him through the restaurant. "Here we are. Someone will be around in a moment to take your orders. Is there anything I can do for you in the meantime?"

"Ah no, I think we're fine. Thanks." Blaine said, the maitre d nodded, and then walked away.

"Seriously, Blaine, how can you afford this?"

"Kurt, I have been saving my whole life, I can afford this once in awhile!"

"If you insist. I'm not going to complain!"

"You'd better not! What are you going to have?"

"Well I'm thinking of getting the beef..."

"Mmmm that looks good!"

"What are you getting?"

"I'm thinking the chicken. It sounds so yum, Kurt!"

"It does! This is a step up from breadstix, isn't it?"

"It certainly is. We're going there when we go to Ohio, by the way. And the Lima Bean."

"Did you really think I would go to Ohio _without _going to those places?"

"No. No I did not, darling." Blaine said, as he grabbed Kurt's hand from across the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well that was a lovely meal, thank you so much for bringing me here Blaine!"

"Once again, it's my pleasure. I know that you have high standards, I have to impress you occasionally or else you'll trade me in for some new boyfriend who you'll meet at some fashion show."

"Aww, no, never. I'll never love anyone but you, Blaine.

"Me neither, Kurt! Hey can we go for a walk?"

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

"Um well i was thinking of going for a walk along the beach there," Blaine pointed towards the shore just across the road they were walking on.

"In case you haven't thought about this, these shoes are going to be wrecked by this, but okay. I'll cope. You have to make it up to me tonight though..." Kurt teased, biting his lip.

"Oh totally!" Blaine whispered seducingly. "It'll be worth the spoilt shoes."

"If it's anything like it usually is, then I'm willing to make the sacrifice." Kurt said, smiling.

"I promise." Blaine said. he took Kurt's hand and pulled him across the road. They started to walk down the beach, the lights out at sea were shining bright, and there were people sitting on the road just by the beach at another restaurant there. About halfway down the beach Blaine started talking.

"Kurt, I don't know if you realise just how drastically my life changed when I met you. I'd never known someone who was as kind and thoughtful and as generally lovable as you are. Or who knows more about fashion than the rest of the USA put together. You changed my life, Kurt, and I just know I just would not be able to live without you, without you complaining when I pull on my old tee-shirt that you hate (but I know you secretly love), without you waking me up with kisses each morning, or without you singing whenever you feel like it. I'm proud of you and me Kurt. I'm proud of all we've done, I'm proud of what an amazing couple we are. Being your boyfriend makes me so proud, but I think it's just...not enough anymore. You are amazing and I love you so, so much!" Blaine got down on one knee in front of Kurt, and pulled out a little box. Kurt's hand moved up to his mouth, a shocked expression coming over his face. "Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?" Kurt stood there and started to smile and cry.

"Yes, Blaine. Yes. Yes, yes, YES!" He yelled.

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

Blaine stood up and took the ring out of the box. He placed it on Kurt's finger and smiled at how beautiful it looked. He leaned in towards Kurt and kissed him. It got deeper and more intense, until they both had to move away for breath.

"I love you so much Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt. So much!"

"Oh my god." Kurt said, finally getting a chance to look at his ring. "How did I get a guy who is amazing at picking out rings? It's beautiful, Blaine, it really is!"

"It is. I knew it would look good on you! Hence my picking this one." Blaine said.

"You know what? I think we should get you one too. I mean, even though this is the symbol of _you _proposing to _me, _I think it would be nice. And I know that generally only one person wears the ring, but generally that person is a woman. I just think it would be a nice gesture, even if yours isn't strictly an engagement ring as such, but just a normal ring..." Kurt explained.

"I don't know why you think you had to justify that Kurt. I was actually just about to suggest that we do that. I want you to pick it out for me, please."

"I would love to. But right now we need to go home, we have better things to waste our time on..." Kurt said with a wink.

"Oh I'm sure there are!" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand, and leading him away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh Kurt, it's gorgeous! Thank you so much!" Blaine said, on the verge of squealing out of excitement.

"It's my pleasure babe."

"So have you told your Dad and Carole yet?" Blaine asked. "Although I somehow think you would have told me if you had..."

"Not yet. I wasn't going to do it last night, was I? I was having too much fun. And I was eager to get this today, so I haven't really had the chance yet... I was thinking I could either tell dad on the phone or wait a few day until we're in Lima and I can tell them face to face... Which do you think would be best?"

"Well, it's up to you. If you want to tell them in person then we can go sooner if you want...I don't think your dad is going to beat me up or anything, so there's no problems with my safety..."

"Hahaha I don't think he'll beat you up... Did you know he accepted you as family _years _ago?"

"He did?"

"Yes, or so he said. Something about after we had been dating for about 6 months and he could tell he'd be seeing a lot more of you in the future... I'm not going to complain!"

"Neither am I! Okay I'm just going to get this off my chest because it's been bugging me a lot."

"What Blaine?"

"I'm really worried that you haven't started planning the wedding yet... I was expecting you to get home and to have already booked a venue and already have my suit sorted... Oh and our wedding rings."

"Oh yeah I meant to tell you: I signed the papers already. I forged your signature and we're all set. Our honeymoon accommodation and flights are booked. We have to leave here in an hour." Kurt joked. "But seriously, I think we should wait a bit. Just enjoy being engaged, plan the wedding carefully, and make sure everything is exactly how we want. Maybe look into a new house first? I'd very much like to have somewhere we can go, start our married life and then family in. Somewhere other than a cramped little apartment up a million flights of stairs. A house. A proper house, with a garden and a picket fence. I want to have a house near a park and a school and be able to be a proper family in a proper family home, and I actually think that doing stuff like getting a house is more important for now, so when we get married we can go straight there. We should also start working so we can _afford _to have a wedding without being in debt! Seriously, I bet you're in debt from that dinner last night and this ring!" Kurt said laughing.

"I agree with you. I think we should start looking straight away. But we shouldn't let that make us postpone the wedding. I want to be your husband so much!"

"Me too Blaine!"

"So, back to the previous conversation, call your dad or..?"

"Wait. I'm going to wait. We're telling them together. Face to face. Sound good? It's only... 2 days anyway."

"Okay. You sure they won't be mad?"

"I'm very, very sure Blaine!"

"Good." replied Blaine. "I'm pleased. Very pleased."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay Kurt, are you ready? We have a long drive ahead of us! We need to get going if we're going to get to Lima at a decent hour." Blaine called out from the kitchen.

"Yes, Blaine. But you know how important my morning routine is! I'll be 5 minutes. I promise!"

"Okay. But 5 minutes only, _please. _I'll take the bags down to the car."

5 minutes later Blaine came back into the apartment to find Kurt ready and waiting.

"Come on! All sorted?"

"Yes, I am Blaine! Don't worry." Kurt grabbed his phone and followed Blaine out of the apartment, locking the door as he went. After a long drive they finally arrived in Lima. They hopped out of the car and were greeted at the door by a very excited Carole and an even more excited Burt.

"Boys!" Carole said, wrapping each of them in a hug.

"Hello Kurt, Hi Blaine. It's good to see you both!" Burt said. "It's actually not that long since we saw you last. How long...let me think. Oh yes. Four days! We just can't keep you away, obviously." He said, giving each of them a hug. "Good drive?"

"Yeah it was actually, Dad," Kurt said "Not too much traffic which was nice!"

"I'll make some tea!" Carole said. "Are you hungry boys?"

"Starving." Blaine said, hopefully.

"I'll make some sandwiches. That okay?"

"Sounds great, thanks Carole!" Kurt said sweetly.

"We'll get our bags and freshen up, then we'll be down real soon, okay?" Kurt and Blaine went up to Kurt's old room and changed. When they returned they were holding hands and they stood in to doorway waiting to get Burt and Carole's attention. Burt and Carole turned towards Kurt and Blaine, knowing something was up.

"Um, we have something we need to tell you guys."

"What is it Kurt?" Burt said.

"Um well...we're engaged!" Kurt said very happily.

"Oh my god that's great! Congratulations boys!" Carole said, bringing them into a hug.

"That is great!" Burt said, hugging Kurt. "Take care of him, Blaine." He said, before hugging Blaine.

"I like to think I already do... I promise." Blaine laughed.

"I can't say I'm surprised... We both knew it'd be soon enough!" Burt carried on.

"Do you have an idea when the wedding will be?" Carole asked

"Not yet. But we're not going to focus on that part just yet." Kurt replied.

"What do you mean?" Carole asked, confused.

"We're going to focus on getting a new place - a proper home that we can raise a family in, and saving up also. So we can _actually afford _a wedding..." Blaine explained.

"Sounds like a plan to me..." Burt said. "I don't mean to take anything away from all this but I'm really hungry. Can we eat?"

"Sure can!" Carole said, as they sat down around the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After they had all eaten Blaine went upstairs to call Cooper to tell him about his engagement.

Meanwhile, Kurt wanted to talk to Burt. Kurt had got the impression that Burt was less than happy at the announcement. _Not unhappy, _he thought, _maybe just...shocked. _

"Dad?" Burt looked up from the desk he was sitting at. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course you can Kurt."

"Okay. Dad you seemed a little...shocked at Blaine and me getting married. Like slightly unhappy or something, I don't know what exactly."

"Kurt. You have to understand, I am _very _happy for you. I love you and I love Blaine and you know very well that he has been a part of my family for years! But it's like you being engaged is a new level for me to get used to. You're my only son, Kurt. Well, obviously I have Finn, but you - you're the person linking me to your mother. Because of that, and the fact that I looked after you day and night for 18 years, I've always felt like I have to take extra special care of you, even when you're away in New York. You marrying Blaine is like me having to accept the fact that you are no longer _my _responsibility, you will always be my soon but now there is going to be someone who will have a lot more responsibility for you than I do. And I know you two have been living together for a long time but this _really _puts your relationship into cement. Every parent is happy when their kid gets engaged or married but it's also a very sad moment. Sad that your child has grown up and there is someone who will be there until they die but you won't be. It's just an emotional time for me, that's all. I'm going to be a wreck on the wedding day - be prepared." Kurt was quite surprised at this sudden speech - he knew that Burt had never been good with emotional stuff and so for him saying this was something that made Kurt very taken aback!

"Dad... okay well first off I need you to know that you have no reason to worry - Blaine will always be amazing at taking care of me, and second - you're still my father, and you're an amazing one! You're no less important to me. I love you Dad."

"I love you too son. And I _am _very happy for you two. I love Blaine and you are an amazing couple. a very strong one too, I might add. Much stronger that Finn and Rachel. Did you know that ever since they got back together at the beginning of the year they've broken up five times?"  
"I thought it was only four..."

"No. They broke up for about three days last week!"

"Sounds like them!" Kurt laughed.

"It certainly does. At least with you and Blaine there's a little less drama!"

"Yeah there is! Anyway, I'd better get to bed. Night night."

"Goodnight Kurt."

Kurt walked upstairs to his room to find Blaine already tucked up in bed waiting for him.

"Hello babe. Sorry have you been waiting a long time?"

"Not that long. I only finished talking to Coop about five minutes ago."

"Good, good. Hey I'll just go and brush my teeth. I'll be back in a minute." Kurt left the room and came back soon after, and as he hopped into bed he carried on talking about Cooper.

"So how is he?" Kurt asked.

"He's good. He's pretty happy about being close to having a brother-in-law. He says hi to you, by the way."

"Oh cool. How are Jess and the boys?" Kurt asked, enquiring about Cooper's wife and twins.

"They're great! I talked to Sam actually. He and Jase play a lot of soccer at the moment, apparently. Cooper says they're pretty good, at least considering they're four! Coop got a good role in a movie which apparently is yet unnamed, and...let's see... Oh my god how could I forget? Jess is pregnant again!"

"Oh my god that's so exciting! How long?"

"Three months. They haven't told Mum and Dad yet so we can't tell anyone. Coop wants us to come and visit them in L.A sometime soon as well. I quote: "it's been too bloody long Blaine and I want to see Kurt!" He said nothing about wanting to see _me! _But anyway I guess we should be planning to see them soon so we don't put too much stress on Jess just before or after the baby's born."

"That'd be great! We can see Mercedes while we're there!"

"Great idea! Anyway I'm tired and I'm just about to fall asleep, so goodnight babe." he said, kissing Kurt softly.

"Nightnight. Love you." Kurt said as he reached over to switch off the light.

"I love you too Kurt."


	2. Chapter 2

"_We are now well into our descent - please make sure all electronic devices are switched off and seatbelts on. We should have landed in L.A in 10 minutes." _The air hostess said over the intercom.

"Oh crap" Kurt moaned.

"What is it babe?"" Blaine asked, worried.

"Nothing, I just really hate the descent."

"Oh really? I didn't know that! Here." Blaine said, holding out his hand for Kurt to hold. "I know it probably won't help but -"

"Oh it will definitely help!" Kurt said with a laugh.

About 15 minutes later they had landed in L.A and were off the plane. They walked into the terminal and saw Cooper waiting with Sam and Jase just across the room.

"Uncle Blaine!" Jase yelled as he ran across the room and jumped up into Blaine's arms.

"Hey little buddy!" Blaine cooed at his nephew. "Wow you've grown so much!"

"I grew a whole metre!" Jase said proudly.

"I think he means centimetre" Cooper said with a laugh. "Hey Blaine, hey Kurt!" He said giving them both a hug.

"Hey Cooper!" Kurt said. "Now where's this other boy disappeared to?" He said, just before spying Sam and hoisting him up. "Hey Sammy!"  
"Hey Kurtie!"

"Where's Jess?" Kurt asked Cooper.

"Mommy's at home. She resting because she's growing a baby!" Sam butted in. "Which means Jase and I have to be quiet when Daddy's at work."

"He has quite a good...understanding of the situation, Coop." Blaine observed.

"Yeah well we told them about the baby and thought we might as well kill two birds with one stone and give them 'the talk' at the same time!" Cooper joked.

"You are a terrible father!" Kurt laughed.

"No, I am not!" Cooper said. "Okay let's get your luggage and then we can go. All good?"

"Sounds great to me!" Kurt said. "So how far along is she now, 5 months, is it?"

"Yeah, 5 - almost 6. The doctor says she's doing pretty well, so that's good. Hey so how are your new jobs going?"

"Good." They both answered.

"It's so much less stressful than college! Thank god for that, I couldn't have coped with it much longer!" Blaine carried on.

"What's your next role going to be, Blaine?" Cooper asked.

"I haven't been told _exactly _what yet, but apparently it's going to be pretty big, so that's exciting. Then hopefully I'll be on Broadway in the next few years." Blaine answered.

"Oh god, you're going to be more famous than me!" Cooper said, scared.

"Hmmm, bigger than a Free Credit Rating Today Dot Com commercial. _Not hard!" _ Blaine teased.

"Hey, I have moved on to bigger and better things, I'll have you know! Did you just forget that I was in a TV movie?" Cooper said, putting on fake sobs, mocking himself.

"Oh. How could I forget?" Blaine said, as they walked off through the terminal.

xxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived home Jess was waiting anxiously for them. When they pulled up she ran out the door and pulled Blaine instantly into a hug.

"Hi Blaine! How are you?" She asked excitedly. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too Jess! I'm good, how are _you?" _Blaine replied.

"Oh, you know, can't complain! Hey Kurt!" she said, wrapping Kurt up in a hug.

"Hey Jess! How are you? Gosh, you've gotten so big!"

"I'm great! It's like I'm carrying a basketball around on my tummy now, except more tiring, so not fun, but oh well!"

Jess laughed. "Anyway, how are you Kurt? Last time I saw you, you didn't have that piece of metal around your finger! And may I say? Blaine, you have incredible taste!"

"He does, doesn't he? I hate to think how much it may have cost him though!" Kurt said, smiling at Blaine.

"Anything for you, Kurt." Blaine said, giving Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Jess, if you say _anything _about how cute they are, I won't help you while you're trying to have that baby." Cooper said.

"Oh now that's unfair! You're the one who can't go an hour without teasing me about my sex life! Surely you can stand her saying how cute I am!" Blaine defended.

"Although if I were to say anything like that it would be more about Kurt than you, Blaine!" Jess said, teasingly.

"Okay yeah let her have the baby on her own." Blaine said dramatically to Cooper.

"Do you want to come inside? You'll be thirsty. And hungry. Need anything?"

"I just want a tea, actually." Kurt said.

"One tea coming up. Milk, no sugar, right Kurt?" Jess asked.

"How do you remember these things?" Kurt asked, laughing.

"I'm amazing, that's how."

"I can vouch for that!" Cooper said. "Come in guys, come on!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"So which one of you popped the question?" Jess asked excitedly.

"Here we go with the Kurt-Blaine interrogation." Cooper sighed.

"What? I'm a hopeless romantic, I can't help it. So? Who?"

"It was Blaine." Kurt answered. "I'm guessing you want to know the story?"

Jess nodded.

"Okay so it was the day after graduation. Blaine said he wanted to take me out to dinner, so it could be just us together, without a whole lot of other people - like it had been the night before with Dad and Carole and our friends and everyone! So he took me out to a _very _fancy restaurant, which I still insist is way out of our price range..."

"But I was paying. _Me! _Not _us! Me. _So it was okay." Blaine butted in.

"Fine, whatever! Anyway, very fancy, right beside the beach. It was an amazing dinner and then after Blaine insisted that my new shoes _wouldn't _get wrecked if we went for a walk on the beach, so we did that..."

"I _bet _Blaine bribed Kurt with sex. He knew Kurt wouldn't want to go on the sand and then probably said 'if you come for a walk on the beach, I'll do you later.'" Cooper whispered to Jess.

"Considering you're my brother, you seem to like thinking about my sex life more that you should Cooper! But yes, you're right." Blaine said.

"I knew it!" Cooper said, triumphantly.

"You both disgust me!" Kurt sighed. "_Anyway, _we went for a walk, and halfway along he made a cutesy little speech that would take too long to recite back, then he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him."

"Blaaaine! That's so sweet." Jess whined.

"What do you expect? It's Blaine!" Kurt said, before kissing Blaine.

"Well I am an _incredibly _sweet person, I guess!" Blaine said, putting on an angelic voice.

"Yeah our parents would say otherwise, did you know that you used to have a tantrum every single day, Blaine? Also, I had to stay in a room next to you two once. It did _not _sound sweet!" Cooper said.

"There he goes again!" Blaine laughed. "Seriously, I'm worried about this obsession you seem to have, Cooper."

"Don't worry about me, I'm perfect!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Uncle Blaine! Uncle Kurt!" Jase yelled as he ran into their room the next morning and launching himself onto their bed.

"Good morning Jase!" Blaine said, ever cheerful.

"Hey Jase." Kurt yawned. "What time is it buddy?"

"9:00." Jase replied.

"There you are Jasie! I was looking for you." Cooper said, coming in the room. "Come on and have some breakfast, Jase. Leave Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt to sleep, okay buddy?"

"Okay Daddy."

"Sorry guys. He likes waking people up at ungodly times. It's his thing."

"No worries! I was planning to get up now anyway..." Kurt said. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Take your time. All I can say is I'm pleased you were both fully clothed..."

"Oh shut up Cooper!" Blaine yelled, just before throwing a pillow at Cooper.

"Oh and guys, the boys have a soccer game at 11:00. Not a very competitive affair - more just a get-them-into-the-game-and-show-them-it-isn't-all-about-winning-and-all-that-crap type of thing (can't say I agree), so you can come of you want, don't have to but if you want, feel free!"

"Sounds good, actually. If I can persuade Kurt to stand on a muddy field that is..." Blaine said.

"Excuse me, you will not have to persuade me! I'm in! Just lucky I bought some old shoes and pants on this trip..." Kurt said with a laugh.

"Great. Anyway, I should probably save Jess from the chasing-Sam-around-the-kitchen-to-stop-him-trying-to find-sugar that usually happens around this time each morning!" Cooper said with mock enthusiasm.

10 minutes later Kurt was downstairs, sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee with Sam sitting in his lap. "Are you looking forward to playing soccer Sammy?"

"Yes. It's fun. Apart from once when a mean boy from the other team tripped me over. That hurt. I had a bandage because I had a cut!"

"Oh really? That's _very _mean! That won't happen today though will it? Because you're going to be so fast that nobody will be able to catch up to you!"

"I am. Can I show you my soccer boots? I just got new ones!"

"Sure! Go get them!"

Sam hopped down from Kurt's lap and ran out the room. Kurt then saw Blaine standing in the doorway gazing at him.

"I always wanted a guy who was good with kids." He said. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I believe I found him..."

"I hope so." Kurt said, smiling, as Blaine sat down next to him. Blaine leaned in towards Kurt and gave him a chaste kiss. "I love you." Blaine said.

"I love you too." Kurt said breathily. Just then Sam walked back into the room with his soccer boots. He came to Kurt and jumped up on his knee.

"Good morning buddy!" Blaine said. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good Uncle Blaine. Uncle Kurt I got my boots!"

"You did. Let me see!" Kurt said excitedly, taking Sam's boots and looking at them. "What colour's that, Sammy?"

"Blue. My boots are blue and black!" Sam said proudly.

"They are! I love your boots! Do you like them?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. I can run fast in them!"

"I'm sure you can! And I get to see that at your game, don't I?"

"Yes. I have to go and get ready for my game! Bye bye Uncle Kurt. Bye bye Uncle Blaine!"

"Bye buddy!" Kurt said. He noticed that Blaine was staring at him with _that _look. The _Blackbird _look. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Sorry I was...you're beautiful, is all." Blaine said shyly. "Also I'm a bit taken aback that you would appear so interested in soccer boots!"

"Hey, I love sport!" Kurt protested. Blaine raised his eyebrows at this. "Okay so I don't do sport but I can appreciate it! And I was on the football, team, remember?"

"And why were you on the football team?" Blaine replied, knowing very well it was to convince Burt that he was a 'proper man'.

"I like watching sport. And remember, those were _shoes, _Blaine, _shoes. _I love shoes!"

"Fine, fine!" Blaine sighed.

Twenty minutes later everyone was ready to go. They needed to get to the park a few minutes before the game for warm ups, so they all piled into the car, and set off. When they got to the park Kurt and Blaine went across the road to the cafe to get coffee for themselves and Cooper, and a pain au chocolat for Jess ("I'm supposed to cut down on caffeine until after the baby's born, but right now, I need chocolate, or else my pregnant-lady-hormones will kick in, and it will not be good!" She'd said.

"Once I didn't get her McDonalds for her, she was not a happy lady!" Cooper said, before quickly kissing her on the cheek).

When Kurt and Blaine returned the game was just about to start. The referee blew his whistle and the starting player kicked the ball to Jase. Pretty soon the ball was up the end of the field and near the goal. Kurt, Blaine, Cooper and Jess were all standing cheering on the sideline. Kurt felt Blaine's arm come around his waist as Blaine moved closer in to Kurt.

"I can't wait to do this with you Kurt, with our own children. I love you." Blaine whispered.

"I love you too Blaine!" Kurt said, quickly kissing Blaine on the cheek. "We'll do this whole thing, and we'll be awesome!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Kurt!" Mercedes screamed happily, bringing him into a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"Mercedes it's been so long!" Kurt replied.

"Hey Blaine! Come 'ere!" Mercedes commanded, moving over to hug him too.

"Hi Mercedes! It's great to see you, as always! How have you been?" Blaine said.

"Oh I'm great! Life's good, can't complain! What about my boys, have you been good?"

"We've been fantastic!" Kurt said. "Our jobs have been good - Blaine's amazing at his, unsurprisingly. Blaine, tell her." He said, jumping slightly in excitement.

"Tell me what?" Mercedes said curiously.

"I've been told I'll be on Broadway in the next few years..." Blaine said shyly.

"Oh my god Blaine that's incredible! I always knew you'd be fantastic! Wow! That's so good!" Mercedes said, amazed, hugging Blaine again.

"Thanks Mercedes! Anyway, how about we go and get some lunch?" Blaine suggested.

"Sounds good to me! There's this great little place just down the street. They have pasta and rice dishes and their chicken salad is absolutely to die for! So what do you say?"

"Sounds delicious." Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand and following Mercedes. The three of them walked for a few minutes until they got there. Blaine picked the Big Burger and Fries ("Of course Blaine would get that." Kurt had muttered to Mercedes. "Always going for the unhealthy food") while Kurt and Mercedes both got the Chicken Salad.

"So Kurt, have you seen any of the New Directions recently?" Mercedes asked, hopefully.

"No I haven't actually. I know quite a lot though. According to Dad, Finn and Rachel broke up _again." _

"But then what do you expect?" Blaine mumbled, his mouth full of fries.

"Do you think they'll end up together?" Mercedes asked. "I think they won't. I reckon they'll carry on getting together and breaking up for a few years then one of them will find someone else. I bet that will happen."

"Well it appears Rachel has been spending quite a lot of time with that Jesse St. James guy! As much as I hate him I _do _think they were great together, so maybe something will happen there..."

"Then there's that Ella girl Finn constantly talks about whenever we see him..." Blaine suggested.

"It's always a possibility! Any other goss?" Mercedes asked, intrigued.

"Of course! I'm the queen of goss, remember." Kurt said, laughing. "Okay so Quinn moved to Chicago, Brittany and Santana are still going strong."

"Wow everything's changed _so _much! We really need a reunion sometime!" Mercedes said. "With _everyone!_ Ooh! Do you know anything about Mr Schue? I haven't seen him for so long!"

"Didn't you hear? They had a baby! A little boy called Tommy. I can't believe you didn't hear that!" Kurt whined. "Obviously this reunion in more than necessary!"

"That's so exciting! And have you talked to David Karofsky recently?"

"He's got a boyfriend, actually." Blaine said.

"Really? That's great!"

"It is. He's really lovely. Taylor. They seem to be a pretty strong couple so that's really cool!" Blaine said. "They're coming to New York soon so we'll probably catch up with them."

"That's so sweet! I'm glad to hear that David's in a better space now! Anyway, when are my boys having their wedding?"

"Well we were thinking about 6 months from now. That gives us a bit of time to organise everything _and _sort out this house were wanting to find." Kurt said.

"House?"

"We want to buy a house." Blaine said. "We don't really fancy living in a tiny little apartment in the middle of New York for the rest of our lives... we want somewhere we can raise kids and have people to stay and all that jazz!"

"That's exciting! Have you found anywhere you like yet?"

"We've seen some really nice houses. There's this really nice place about an hour away from the city, less if you take the train. It's two levels, four bedrooms, two bathrooms, it has a garden, which would be kind of luxurious after living in an apartment. And there's an open-plan kitchen-living-dining area, as well as another separate lounge. It's literally the perfect house for us!" Kurt said.

"It sounds amazing guys. But can you actually afford somewhere like that?" Mercedes asked.

"No. Not right now. Unless we got a big mortgage, but that would be annoying, which is why I don't want Kurt to get his hopes up!" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand.

"But we have to get a bigger place sometime, and it would be really nice to not have to move again in a few years, and also, we're both earning good money now!" Kurt said. "Oh well, we'll figure it out anyway. Anyway Mercedes, we haven't heard much about you yet. Anyone new or special in your life at the moment?" Kurt asked, winking.

"Okay I wasn't going to tell you as we've only been out once or twice. But there's this guy..."

"I _knew _it! How could you not tell us Mercedes?"

"Because like I said, we've only gone out a few times and I don't know what to make of it yet."

"Details, please!" Blaine said, obviously very interested in this new conversation. "What does he look like? Name? Age? Profession?"

"Calm down Blaine! You're beginning to sound like Kurt!" She said laughing.

"I'm sorry I must have rubbed off on him..." Kurt said, winking.

"_Please _don't put that image in my head Kurt! You know I love you but..."

"Anyway, Mercedes. What does he look like?" Blaine said, eager to not discuss his sex life with Mercedes.

"He just moved to L.A, a little bit younger than me, blonde, tall-"

"He sounds like a reincarnation of Sam Evans to be honest." Kurt laughed. A small smile started to spread over Mercedes' face, but she tried to hide it.

"Oh my god Mercedes you're dating Sam again, aren't you! You _are!" _Kurt squealed.

"Don't try to hide it now Mercedes, we won't believe you!" Blaine teased.

"Okay. Fine, _fine! _Yes, I'm dating Sam. But like I said, I don't know what will happen with it-"

"Don't try to give me that crap, Mercedes, you were perfect together! This is going to work, trust me! So if he's just moved here, then why didn't you bring him along? It would have been cool to see him!"

"Do I need to repeat what I have said a million times today about not being sure about what will happen blah de blah?"

"No, you do not. I'll leave it. But you two are coming to New York to stay when we have our new place, deal?"  
"Deal." Mercedes said, shaking Kurt's hand.

After talking for another hour, it was time for them to part. Kurt and Blaine had to leave the next day, and they wanted to spend some more time with the family before they left.

xxxxxxxxxx

Two days later Kurt and Blaine were back in New York and getting ready for a visit from David and Taylor. They were due to arrive at 12:30, and it was now 12:15, and Kurt was starting to get a little stressed. He still had to set the table, finish the lunch and get changed (he was wearing loose pants and a T-shirt, and he couldn't let anyone but Blaine see him wearing them, _especially _David Karofsky). Suddenly, he felt a comforting hand on the small of his back and felt Blaine nuzzle his head into the back of his neck.

"Stop getting stressed, Kurt. It'll all be fabulous!" Blaine said, pressing his lips into Kurt's skin. "What do you want me to help with?"

"Can you finish setting the table while I get changed?"

"Of course I can."

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you Blaine!" Kurt said, giving Blaine a quick but forceful kiss. He ran off to get changed and Blaine carried on setting the table. When Kurt was changed 5 minutes later he walked out into the kitchen to check on lunch.

"Do you think they could just wait outside for say... 8 minutes while I sort out a certain urge I have right now? Seriously, I love that outfit on you, but it just makes me want to take it right off you again!" Blaine said, staring at Kurt's ass. "Especially the pants."

"Okay I know you love my ass but we have guests arriving in 2 minutes," Kurt said, looking at his watch, "and I don't think they'd want to wait and possibly _hear _what was taking us so long."

"You take all the fun out of everything."

"I know I do." Kurt said. "Poor Blainey." Just then they heard a knock on the door and Kurt went to answer it. Standing there were David and Taylor.

"Hello boys!" Kurt said.

"Hey Kurt." David replied.

"Hi Kurt. How are ya?" Taylor asked.

"Oh I'm pretty good, can't complain! Come in! How have you two been?"

"Fantastic!" David said, stepping inside, pulling Taylor in after him. "Where's Blaine?"

"He is here." Blaine said, appearing around the hallway. He stepped forward, shook the hands of both David and Taylor, and then stood back and put his hand on Kurt's back, rubbing it softly. "So what's new with you guys?"

"Not much." Taylor said. "But I believe David has something he needs to tell you both!" He said, a smile spreading over his face. "Go on, tell 'em!" He said, smiling at David.

"Ooh what is it? It sounds exciting!" Kurt said, his voice starting to get higher, making it obvious to all that he really _was _excited.

"Really it's nothing. I got a promotion, it's in New York, so we'll finally be able to get out of Ohio..." David started, not wanting to brag.

"Oh my god that's great David! Well done!" Kurt said, giving him a quick hug.

"Congratulations!" Blaine said. "What sort of promotion?"

"Well basically I'll be doing the same job as before but just a few more responsibilities - I'll have a few staff to manage - and I'll have a bigger office."

"And it'll be separated from all the other writers so I'll be able to bring him lunch and hopefully convince him to let us make out and no one will ever know." Taylor said, whispering.

"No. If we did that all my colleagues would find out. They all seem to be able to tell what I've been... up to." David laughed as the rest of them joined in.

"That's really fantastic David! And now you'll be able to come over more often! Do you guys want some lunch now?"

"Yes please!" Taylor said. "It smells delicious!"


End file.
